Yes In Dee Dee It's Ursula?
by RisenKefka
Summary: An alternate scenario for the Daybreak Town Contest. Ursula's attempt to humiliate Dawn stops before it even starts and Dawn has the last laugh. Based on very convincing fanart. Enjoy!


Ash, Dawn, and Brock had arrived in Daybreak Town, where Dawn's next Pokemon Contest was to start the next day. Dawn had her Mamoswine out of its pokeball, so the mammoth pokemon was following the group around, Piplup and Cyndaquill riding on both of its tusks. Dawn, of course, was in her usual aggressively confident move. The perky, radiant blue haired coördinator held a fist up to the air as she said "Now! Ready for some more practice, gang?" To which her friends all responded with an equally confident battle cry.

"You'll be using moves other than flame, I assume." remarked Brock "So make sure that they're all in tip top shape as well." Dawn chuckled "You know I'm gonna be perfecting all my moves and I'll win this contest for sure." Dawn had to wonder if Brock really knew her after all this time they'd been travelling together. She was always preparing herself for her contests in the best ways she knew how, was always gathering knowledge and foresight of her Pokemons' moves and the types of moves she'd need to use in the appeals, and was always training her butt off to get better in her career.

The trio of trainers turned the corner to a training ground right outside the Contest Hall when Dawn spotted an unwelcome sight. Two small electric Pokemon, Plusle and Minun. Immediately upon glancing at them, Dawn froze. A panicked expression fell over her face and under her breath she said "Oh no..." The panic turned to absolute terror and her body dropped to the ground as she clutched her head, closing her eyes and yelling "Oh no no no no no NO NO NOOO!" Ash, Brock, and all the Pokemon were immediately concerned. "Woah, Dawn!" Ash asked "What's up with you?"

Upon hearing this commotion, the coördinator who owned Plusle and Minun turned her head. The girl had pink hair tied in curly twin tails and was dressed in a white shirt and frilly light blue dress. It was Ursula, one of Dawn's contest rivals. "It's Ursula" Dawn said once she looked and noticed this. "It's Dawn." Ursula responded, and she smiled as she approached her rival.

"Hey" Dawn said sheepishly as she picked herself back up, rubbing the back of her head "Long time no see?" Ursula only grinned at this "So you're competing in the Daybreak contest too?" she sneered "How many ribbons do you have?" "Uhh" Dawn started, the information taking a while to register in her head "Four of them!" Ursula smirked and said "Well what a coincidence! I have four as well. I wonder who will get the fifth ribbon first?" Quickly regaining her signature pluck, Dawn smiled and clenched her fists excitedly "Duh!" she laughed "For your information, we've been practicing hard for tomorrow, see?" All of Dawn's pokemon out at the moment nodded in agreement.

Ursula's smirk grew wider and she dismissively waved her hand downwards. "Yeah yeah, you've been practicing hard. Fine." she scoffed "But your best won't be nearly enough to beat us! So meet the new pokemon I raised just for a double performance!" The pink haired girl then arrogantly declared "I now present you with Plusle and Minun!" Plusle and Minun chanted their names as Ursula showed them off, her hands outstretched as if she were basking in some imaginary glory.

The reality of these pokemon's presence overwhelmed Dawn with fright again. "No no NO!" she cried. "What are you so afraid of?" asked a dumbfounded Ash."Look at how cute Plusle and Minun are." Brock said comfortingly. "This can't be the first time you've seen 'em." Ash added. Dawn, clutching her forehead with one hand, held out her other hand as means of shunning the dreaded pokemon away from her. "No, this is serious!" the blue haired girl wailed "Anything but Plusle and Minun, PLEASE?!" She was now waving both hands around frantically. Ursula was visibly displeased, putting her hands on her hips and scowling. "Dawn, how rude can you get?" she chided her rival "If you keep this up, you'll hurt both of their feelings!" Dawn, realizing that Ursula had a point, hung her head and softly said "Sorry."

A devilish grin then played across Ursula's face. "I know!" she exclaimed with an evil sounding tinge to her voice "As a special treat, I'll give you a taste of Plusle and Minun's contest performance!" She pointed a finger at Dawn and mockingly said "Now pay attention and you're bound to feel major happiness and joy!" Dawn gulped. She'd forgotten how Ursula was not only haughty and arrogant, but mean and spiteful as well. Dawn had been nothing but sweet to Ursula in their first meeting, yet Ursula insulted her and tried to humiliate her anyway. Fortunately Dawn had won her contest against Ursula, but now her most antagonistic rival had the two pokemon Dawn feared most. The blue haired girl stood up and braced herself for the worst, as Ursula shouted "Now Plusle and Minun...!"

But at that very moment, it just so happened that another coördinator on the training ground was practicing a Razor Wind combo. A huge gust of wind blue right in Ursula's direction, causing Plusle and Minun to be blown back onto the ground as soon as they'd jumped up, and Ursula's dress to fly upward...exposing her clear white pantyhose. The nasty pink haired girl's eyes widened as the dress continued to flap in the wind, her pantyhose still showing.

And Dawn...she took one look at this and let out a "PWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!". She fell back on the ground, but this time in a fit of hysterical laughter. "Oh...my..." the girl gasped between her almost maniacal giggles "That was freaking hilarious!" A deep red blush of embarrassment came over Ursula's face as she forcibly pulled her dress down. Dawn, however, was now rolling on the ground in hysterics, kicking her legs around as she laughed her skirt-clad ass off. Tears were gushing from her eyes, the heroine was laughing so hard. Seeing this made Ursula growl in anger. "It wasn't that funny!" she snapped, which only got her rival laughing harder. Dawn's face was now flushed red as she pounded her fist on the ground repeatedly as she laughed.

Ursula made a hissing sound, then took a deep breath before saying "Could we just get back to where we were before tha..." She was interrupted when Dawn, still chuckling, held up her hand, one finger being raised as if to say "give me a second to finish laughing." Ursula's face turned beet red, steaming practically coming out of her ears as she stomped her feet and growled furiously, cursing to herself under her breath. Meanwhile, Dawn just kept on laughing. The wily coördinator laughed so hard her skin was as red as her hair was blue and she just about wet her skirt. But it felt so good: this was possibly the best laugh she'd had in her young life.

Sputtering angrily, Ursula cried "Yeah, well...we'll see who's laughing when we settle this in the Contest Hall! HMPH!" And she walked off in a huff, taking Plusle and Minun with her. Dawn was left to calm herself down from all her laughing, with Ash and Brock helping her recover.

The next day, Dawn kicked Urusla's butt in the contest, of course.


End file.
